Culture Lessons
by Sundowhn
Summary: A brief bit of fluff about Kurt and Cerise, set in the Excalibur days. This is an aftermath conversation.


_**Culture Lessons**_

_Kurt Wagner and Cerise are the property of Marvel, and I make nothing from this blah blah blah. _

_The story is set some time between Excalibur issues #59 - #69. Implied sexual situation, so be warned._

_KACK! ACK! _Kurt sat up abruptly, overtaken by a fit of coughing. The sheet pooled around his waist as he bent nearly double in his exertions. He tried to clear his throat, pounding his chest, all the while his blue-furred face was turning a rather alarming shade of purple.

"What ails you, my love?" Cerise looked at him with concern before vigorously thumping his back.

_WHOOF! _Kurt wheezed, then took a breath, grunting. Reaching up, he pulled a tiny feather out of his mouth and scowled at it before flicking it aside. "Nothing now, _Schatz_." He directed a charming smile her way before laying back down and drawing her into the curve of his arm.

"Mmm, I am glad." She murmured against his chest. The ruff of feathers on her head tickled his face as she shifted to get comfortable. The press of her warm nakedness against his side was a delight, as Kurt relaxed in post-coital bliss. He grinned, well-pleased with himself. He felt very confident that he'd given Cerise a memorable first experience of Earthly intimacy. There were a few things she might need to learn, but it had still been a thoroughly enjoyable afternoon.

"So, vhat do you think of that particular Earth custom?" Kurt asked, running his fingers lightly up and down her bare arm.

"The mating ritual? Do you mean it has been completed?" She looked up at him quizzically, her chin propped on his shoulder.

Kurt's grin started to slip. "Er..._ja_...vell, I _thought_ it had. You certainly gave the appearance that it..." His voice faded as he peered at her.

"I did?" She frowned thoughtfully. "I thought you were simply resting for a few moments."

"Oh." He tried to recover some of his dignity. "Certainly ve can continue in a little vhile." Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead. "I take it the Shi'ar have a somevhat longer, er, mating ritual?"

"Of course! Is such abbreviated procreational activity the custom here?" Cerise looked vaguely shocked, but then composed her features into an expression of understanding. "It is because you terrans are so puny and weak, is it not?"

_Puny? _Kurt thought. "I...Liebling, ve've been at it all afternoon! Just how long does it generally go on vith your people?"

"Several days, at the very least." She looked at him with wide, serious eyes.

"Days?" Kurt answered in a small voice.

"Why yes. It is traditional for the pair to isolate themselves for as long as a week after dominance is established. How else could mutal pleasure be obtained and stamina proven?"

He was struck dumb for several seconds. "_Ahem_..._ja_. Vell, I have no plans for the veekend, so.." He shrugged and smiled rakishly at her. "And vhat do you mean, after dominance is established?"

"You lead a band of Earthlings, so a test of dominance was not necessary for us, but among the Shi'ar, the pair who wish to mate must establish who is stronger in battle."

"You mean you fight vith the person you vish to make love to?" Kurt arched both brows in surprise.

Confused, Cerise replied, "how else do you determine the course of the courtship and who will be responsible for any young that may be created in the pairing?"

"By...asking?"

She frowned in answer.

Kurt shook his head and chuckled. "So, since I lead Excalibur, does this mean I am the dominant one in our pairing?"

"Yes, so I will be responsible for our young." Cerise smiled.

"Young... vell, about that, Cerise," Kurt started, wondering how this was going to go over. "The general practice on Earth is to vait until after marriage before bringing children into the relationship. That's vhy I used vhat is called a contraceptive device."

"Was that the strange genital hosiery you insisted on wearing?"

"_Ja_."

"And that prevents young from being conceived?"

"_Ja_."

"I thought it was an adornment, like parsley." She frowned.

"Er.._nein_."

"It tastes no better than lip paint."

Kurt's mouth twitched. "Vell, it isn't meant to be eaten, although I think it vill probably pass through your digestive system vith no undue trouble. It is _sehr gut _I had extra, _ja_?"

"Would the consummation of our union have been postponed if you had not?"

"_Ja_..."

"Then I am glad you had extra hosiery as well."

His tail coiled around her leg and playfully inched up the inside of her thigh.

"How do males of your species show off virility marks, wearing such things?" Cerise peered at him thoughtfully.

"Virility marks?" Kurt wondered if he really wanted her to expand on this.

"Yes, the ritual scarification of the penis that indicates experience and prowess. I am honored you have chosen me to initiate you, my love," she added, laying her hand affectionately against the side of his face.

Kurt stammered, "But I...you aren't...I mean...Ve don't use, vhat did you call it? Scarification - on this planet to denote anything of a sexual nature." He lowered his brows and frowned. "Is that vhy you bit me?"

She looked at him bemusedly. "Well yes, how else should I give you a virility mark? I know of couples who use a blade, but I thought you might prefer another way."

Kurt blanched at the mention of a blade in conjunction with his private parts. "_Ahem_...I suppose, in that case, teeth vere preferable, but even better vould be no pain or bloodshed involved. It _is_ a delicate area, you know." He smiled in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "If you insist, my handsome warrior."

He slid his hand down to embrace her more closely. "Now shall ve continue enjoying our day?"

"If you are rested, then certainly. Do you have more latex tubing?" Cerise smiled and moved her hand down his muscular belly.

"Ja, indeed I do." His smile grew larger as he scooted down to capture her mouth in a passionate 'lip massage', as she called kisses.

"Mmmm."

"_Ach, Liebling_, your grip..."


End file.
